The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to animated pull toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a myriad of toys developed over the years for use by children of all ages. Many of these toys have become classics and have been reproduced again and again. Those toys which have lasted have certain common characteristics. First, they provide a substantial amount of excitement for the child. Second they are well made and durable so that the child may play with them over a long period of time. Next, they are sufficiently inexpensive that they appeal to a broad market. More recently it has become very important that such toys be safe to use. Meeting all of these criteria has posed a substantial problem for many prior art toys.
There have been many pull toys devised over the years. These are often made of wood and are quite sturdy and inexpensive but in providing such advantages they are often able to perform only simple functions. Consequently, prior art pull toys usually entertain for but a short time. Many prior art pull toys have also been found to be unsafe by present standards.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved animated pull toy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sturdy, inexpensive, and safe pull toy for a child.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pull toy which performs a number of relatively complicated life-like actions.